


Sweet child o’ mine

by endlesshitty



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Guitars, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Y/n can sleep, so she decides to puts in practice what she learnt while Slash was away on tour.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Male Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 5





	Sweet child o’ mine

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N’s eyes were glued to the shiny moon through the balcony’s glass doors of the hotel room. The clock on the bedside read 04:56 a.m.

It was usual for everyone to not be able to sleep properly the first nights in a different time zone because of the jet lag, but it always affected Y/N harder.

Slash was laying on his stomach, one arm curled under his pillow, face pushed against it, while his other hand rested heavily on top of Y/N, his hand slightly cupping her breast. He had a tendency to do that while asleep, and it always made her giggle to herself.

The show that night had been amazing and, therefore, extremely tiring, so after a bit of partying they came back to their hotel room. He fell asleep around two a.m. and Y/N was still up, sleep not even getting remotely close to appearing inside her body.

She looked over at Slash and nudged him slightly. The man didn’t even stir and that meant he was completely out, which allowed her to get up and make her away to the other side of their room, where an acoustic guitar leaned against a wall.

She picked it up and carefully opened the door to the small balcony. Thankfully it didn’t make any noise, so she was able to sit in one of the chairs without waking him up.

Touring was always a hard time for them. Sure, Slash was doing what he loved and would come home to the woman he loved eventually, but they missed each other a lot. Especially Y/N in their house.

Their snakes and his guitars helped her feel like he was around, but there was no one to show up in underwear in their kitchen while she cooked, wrapping their arms around her while kissing up her neck, wild curls tickling the sides of her face…

In one of the moments of quiet, where Y/N was left with nothing to do, she made her way to the room where his guitars were kept. There weren’t that many when he was on tour, but at least there was an electric one and an acoustic one.

Her older brother learned how to play when they were kids and from watching both men and many others play, Y/N knew at least the basics. She sat on the floor and started strumming away.

Over the years she had done that, never telling Slash out of shyness, she had gotten quite good, especially after finding an old book her brother used to learn.

Playing had become a way of comfort to help her when Slash was away and it also helped her spend some time when she was bored. Playing, right now, also made her think about the fact that she only had two weeks left with him on this tour, and it made her heart ache. She tried not to focus on that.

She began to play as light as she could, not wanting to wake him up, and soon she fell in a familiar melody.

Sure, _Sweet Child oh Mine_ was a rock n’ roll song, but it sounds way too good on acoustic. At least in her opinion. Well, she always had a soft spot for acoustic covers anyways…

She didn’t have a good voice in her opinion so she always settled for softly humming along. Had Slash heard this, he would be the first to disagree. The second was Axl and then everyone else with a proper set of ears. Sure, she might not have a voice considered good enough to pursue a career as a singer, but she did have a beautiful, soothing voice, perfect for these kinds of covers.

Y/N stood outside and soon the entire world drowned out from her mind. That meant she started playing a bit louder.

It wouldn’t have wakened Slash up if he hadn’t been turning around in bed trying to find the warmth provided by her body. The soft strums of the guitar sent away the remains of sleep from his body as he sat up on the mattress and looked for the source of the music.

His eyes landed on Y/N, wearing one of his t-shirts, barefooted on the balcony, acoustic on her hands, hair pulled up in the loose bun she slept with, head bopping to the rhythm.

Slash couldn’t have not smiled even if his life depended on it. He slowly got up and walked to the sliding doors, opening them as carefully as his sleep-heavied limbs allowed, and leaning against the frame, now able to hear her voice humming along.

She didn’t seem to notice him, or if she did, she paid him no mind, and he allowed himself to just soak in the moment.

When did she start playing?

He didn’t care that much. He heard the occasional mistake, but it slipped away from his mind as soon as it came.

He wished she was actually singing… He really loved her voice.

She had already gone through the solo and was now with her head tilted back, mumbling _Where do we go now?_ with a grin on her lips. The song had always gotten to her in a way nothing else but Slash himself did.

The final part had come, much to his dismay, but it sure was worth it to see her pouring her heart and soul into the song -still as quietly as she managed.

“ _I love you so fucking much…_ ” Was the only thing Slash said when she was finished.

It scared the living hell out of Y/N, who let out a small scream before quickly covering her mouth and looking at him with wide eyes. “Dude what the fuck…” She breathed out, setting the guitar on the floor. “Don’t do that shit ever again!” She threatened, pointing a finger at him.

“Sorry.” He raised his hands in surrender, laughter falling from his lips.

Y/N huffed, getting up from the chair and walking to him. “ _You should be…_ ” She mumbled, the realization that he’d been hearing her play finally settling in. “So… how much did you hear?” Her voice was small as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Slash smiled fondly at her, cupping her face. “Not all of it, but a good part.” He chuckled when he saw her blush. “When the fuck did you start playing?”

Y/N shrugged, not quite looking into his eyes. “I always knew the basics from watching my brother, you, and other people play. I started practicing when you were away on tour.” She looked back up at him. “It helps when I’m missing you more than usual…”

Slash’s heart ached a bit at that, but at the same time, a warmth spread inside him at the gesture. He leaned down and pressed their lips together, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks a couple times before sliding his hands down her sides until he was able to wrap her in a hug.

She hid her face in his neck. “I love you…”

Slash kissed the top of her head, using one of his hands to play with a couple of strands from her hair. “I love you too baby.”


End file.
